


An Exiled Family

by kkdancer152



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sad, Wilbur is dead, brotherly relationships, phil is a good dad :), sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy gets exiled, tommy traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkdancer152/pseuds/kkdancer152
Summary: ...what was home? Well, home is his brothers, the games they used to play, the pranks they used to pull. Home is dad, always kind and open to anyone. Home is his family, the ones who truly loved him, the ones who were with him through thick and thin. Home, is the sleepy boys.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I plan on making it a few chapter, but this is more of just a test. I hope you enjoy :)

"Tommyinnit" his best friend started, not even looking him in the eyes, "you are hearby exiled from New L'manburg"

Tubbo turned around, looking at his best friend, his eyes wide and growing pale. "Tubbo," he pleaded, "You can't do this" His voice seemed to drown out the crowd behind him. 

"Tommy you have to go" Tommy's heart broke. He saw the crowd behind  the president, saw the glowing netherite and the faces of his enemies, many of them once friends turned on him. Why? Because  **he** told them to. The green, bitchy,  _ gremlin _ told them to. 

_ "Let me tell you a story Tommy," _

Tommy shot up and ran. 

_ "A story of a man called Theseus" _

He was running on autopilot now. 

_ "His country was in danger," _

He ran towards New L'manburg, narrowly avoiding the main streets and running towards Niki's Bakery, then passing it and running into the woods. 

_ "and he sent himself forward into enemy lines," _

He didnt even know where he was going, he was just running away from the bloodthirsty mob running behind him. 

_ "he slayed the Minotaur and saved his city." _

He knew Dream was there, Sapnap and Punz were probably there as well. 

_ "You know what they did to him, Tommy?" _

He was deep into the forest now, past Pogtopia, near Techno's old base. 

_ "They exiled him" _

There was no point going there, they would just follow him. 

_ "He died in disgrace, despised by his people." _

He ran towards the plains, hoping to get far enough away that the hunters would just give up. 

_ "That's what happens to heroes, Tommy." _

He started seeing arrows rush past his face, one hitting him in the shoulder. But he wouldn't stop. 

_ "But if you want to be a hero Tommy," _

He had to keep going, or he would join Schlatt and Ghostbur in hell.

_ "Then die like one  _

Eventually, after about an hour of running, he sat down against a tree, almost unable to move.

<Dream> And don't come back

He looked down at his communicator, it was almost taunting him, mocking him, telling him all about how he couldn't even go home anymore. But, in reality, what was home? It definitely wasn't L'Manburg, not anymore. The Holiday Home didn't feel like home, so,  _ what was home? _

He closed his eyes and tried to think, what was home? Well, home is his brothers, the games they used to play, the pranks they used to pull. Home is dad, always kind and open to anyone. Home is his family, the ones who truly loved him, the ones who were with him through thick and thin. Home, is the sleepy boys.

He picked up his communicator again, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and dialed Phil.

"Tommy!" His voice sounded worried and panicky, even over the staticky line, "Are you alright? I saw the message Dream sent in chat, what happened?"

"Phil"  "Yeah?"

"Where is Techno?"


	2. Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid was stupid, yes, but not weak. He could hold his own in a fight, it was Techno who trained him after all. The kid was his brother, his young, stupid little brother. The one who helped create the nation, tried to win a losing battle, and still won, the one who got exiled from his home and lost the one he loved most, and won. But, still, even after all that, he was still his little brother.

It had been about a week since the war. After the withers were gone, Techno had left, not to be found by anyone, except Phil.

Phil. So kind and understanding, not judging anyone for the wrong reason. He didn't hesitate to tell Phil where he was, when his father asked where he was going he told him, he told him. He told him how he'd settled in a small, snowy village, it was cold, yes, but it was far enough away that no one would find him. 

He set up a small base, he slept in a small house, sleeping and eating in the small cramped room, and underground he set up the farm. It was a huge potato farm, much bigger than the one in Pogtopia. It took hours to harvest, but he didn't care. It's not like he had anything better to do.

Today was harvest day, he walked down the stairs, dressed in overalls, and he grabbed his hoe and started to farm.

About an hour in, he saw his communicator buzz from across the room, but he initially ignored it. He learned to ignore what was happening at the Dream SMP and  Manburg. However, he couldn't help but think that something was off. He walked over to the device, gently holding it in his hand and reading the new messages.

<Dream> And don't come back

Who was that directed to? Knowing the people there, Tommy probably took a piece of food and got chased away by the admin. The kid was stupid, yes, but not weak. He could hold his own in a fight, it was Techno who trained him after all. The kid was his brother, his young, stupid little brother. The one who helped create the nation, tried to win a losing battle, and still won, the one who got exiled from his home and lost the one he loved most, and won. But, still, even after all that, he was still his little brother.

He chuckled to himself, reminiscing in old memories. 

He had no family, not anymore. He was alone in this world, with only himself to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave ideas and criticism for me. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I don't think I'll have a consistent schedule :)


End file.
